


Erotyczne fantazje 111

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 111

Ruby wsunęła swoją dłoń pod spódniczkę dziedziczki. Jej długie palce zataczały kółka na białym materiale majtek, żeby potem natychmiast wsunąć się do jej wnętrza. Starsza dziewczyna krzyknęła z rozkoszy, czując jak cipka robi się mokra.

Białowłosa dziewczyna jęczała głośno, czując jak jej liderka bawi się jej kobiecością, sprawiając, że orgazm wypełnił jej całe ciało, od stóp do głowy.


End file.
